Cosplay Contest - 2nd Pantsu Cup (2018.11.15)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/fycos/ The Pantsu Cup is a cosplay contest for 300 Heroes, focusing on the male player during the 1st Pantsu Cup. This year, the contest is now available for both beautiful male and cute girls to join! The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Registration Time: 15th November 2018 ~ 2nd December 2018 *1st Round Voting Time: 15th November 2018 ~ 2nd December 2018 *Final Round Voting Time: 2nd December 2018 ~ 9th December 2018 *Awarded Time: 20th December 20128 The registration and the voting on the 1st round will be carried out at the same time. Only the top 50 players who win the first round will be able to enter to the final round. All the awards are jointly selected by voters (50%) and professional reviewers (50%). List of Rewards 1st Place *3000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Custom Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 2nd ~ 3rd Place *1000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Custom Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 4th ~ 10th Place *500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *Custom Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 11th ~ 50th Place *Custom Title x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 Work Requirements *Players must register their works within the Registration Time only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of 300 Heroes. The name of the work must be filled when uploading the work, and each contestant can upload up to only 6 works. *Each account has only 1 vote per day on the same work, and each account can vote up to 5 works per day. *Entries require the player to write their server, player name, and TYSB on it. The size of the entries must be below 300K. *In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. *Any contestants who violent the rules or the fair of this competition will be automatically disqualified. *If you cosplay as another person's works unrelated to 300 Heroes, you must specify the information of the character you cosplay as in your entries. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the selection works will be publicized. If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. *Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *Players who win the cash reward will be contacted by official customer service after the result of the competition, please ensure that the account information provides to us is correct. If the winner doesn't respond to the official contact within 7 working days after the results are announced, it's considered giving up the reward. *During the contest, please enjoy to public your works. 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winner belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----